Juste une Goutte
by Kause
Summary: -Newtmas- Parfois, il suffit d'une goutte, une seule goutte, et toute l'histoire est réécrite.


Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Je me suis toujours dit que, quand tu n'aimes pas la fin d'un film ou d'un livre (ou des deux, dans le cas présent), bah tu prends tes p'tits doigts, ton p'tit clavier et t'écris ! J'ai donc réécrit la fin du Remède Mortel, parce que bon, la mort de Newt, tout çaaaa, c'pas top.

Enjoy !

* * *

"Juste une goutte"

La première chose qui vient à Thomas au moment son réveil au Refuge, c'est la douleur. Celle qui lui transperce les entrailles, bien sûr. Une balle en plein ventre n'a jamais fait de bien à personne. Mais cette douleur-là, elle est réelle, elle est tangible et presque palpable, en un sens. Tandis que l'autre, celle qui l'empêche de respirer alors même qu'il vient d'ouvrir les yeux, celle qui l'oblige à ouvre la bouche sur un cri qui ne veut pas sortir, c'est celle qui lui vrille le cœur.

Newt est mort.

Newt est mort par sa faute.

Il a tué Newt.

Alors que l'air s'échappe toujours plus de ses poumons sans pour autant y entrer à nouveau, Thomas envoie ses mains à la recherche d'une chaise, d'un meuble, d'un mur, de n'importe quoi auquel il pourrait se raccrocher. Il a l'impression de se noyer. Des images lui troublent la vue. Il se revoit éviter les coups de Newt. Il se revoit maintenir le couteau loin de son propre torse. Il se revoit à quelques centimètres de son visage détruit par la Braise. Il se revoit tenir ce même couteau, mais la lame n'est plus vers lui. La lame ne lui rentre plus dans la poitrine. La lame est profondément enfoncée dans celle de Newt.

Thomas vacille. Sa main droite fracasse ce qu'il y a sur une table. Ses pieds nus marchent sur les débris de verre qui s'étalent maintenant par terre. Il s'entaille la peau mais ne s'en rend pas compte. Il ne peut toujours par respirer, il ne voit toujours pas à un mètre devant lui. Tout est flou.

Puis les rideaux de la cabane s'ouvrent en grand, laissant passer une lumière plus vive que Thomas n'en a jamais vu ailleurs que dans la Terre Brulée. Toujours instable sur ses jambes, il fronce les sourcils et lève une main devant ses yeux.

\- Hey, Thomas, calme-toi ! Respire, respire ! T'es en sécurité Mec !

C'est Minho, il reconnait sa voix. L'asiatique pose ses deux mains sur les épaules de Thomas et à défaut de faire revenir de l'air dans ses poumons, le geste a au moins le mérite de le stabiliser. La chaleur de ces paumes l'ancre dans la réalité et petit à petit, alors que sa vision redevient nette, qu'il suit la respiration de Minho en face de lui, Thomas reprend pied avec la réalité. La douleur sous ses pieds commence à arriver, il sent de grosses gouttes de transpiration lui couler le long du dos, du front, du torse. Ses mains lui font mal tant elles sont serrées. Il relâche ses poings.

La crise de panique est passée et ses jambes le lâchent. Heureusement, Minho anticipe plus ou moins la chute et le soutient avant que ses genoux n'heurtent le sol, toujours jonché de verre brisé.

\- T'es en sécurité Thomas... On est tous en sécurité.

Sans qu'il n'y puisse rien, Thomas sent ses yeux le piquer et sa gorge se serrer.

\- Tu mens... Dit-il, du mieux qu'il peut, la voix cassée.

\- Quoi ?

Minho hausse un sourcil. Il le guide jusqu'au lit qu'il occupait encore quelques minutes plus tôt et l'y assoit. Thomas ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais les mots se bousculent dans sa tête.

\- Tu mens... Répète-il. On est pas tous en sécurité...

Un éclair de douleur passe dans les yeux de Thomas. Minho hésite une seconde. Il n'est pas sûr de la personne à laquelle Thomas fait allusion. Alors il tente quelque chose.

\- Elle est morte en faisant ce qui était juste. Ce qui était bon.

Thomas fronce les sourcils, il ne comprend pas. Ah oui. Elle est morte. Elle aussi. Teresa. Un sourire sans joie étire ses traits fatigués.

\- Ouais... On va dire ça...

Alors Minho comprend. Son ami ne parlait pas de Teresa. Mais il n'a pas le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit que Brenda entre dans la cabane.

\- C'était quoi tout ce br... Thomas !

Thomas la voit qui s'approche à grandes enjambées et à peine a t'il le temps de se redresser qu'elle le serre dans ses bras. Fort. Elle ne lui dit rien, pas même un « Je suis contente que tu sois réveillé » parce que ça aurait été de trop, parce que ça aurait été déplacé, parce qu'elle aussi, elle sait ce que cette 'sécurité' leur a couté. Elle se contente juste de le serrer contre elle, jusqu'à ce qu'il gémisse de douleur.

\- Désolée... Attends, je vais aller chercher Vince. Il faut qu'on voit ta blessure.

Brenda ressort aussi vite qu'elle est rentrée et un sourire, un peu plus sincère cette fois, éclaire le visage de Thomas quand il l'entend appeler -hurler le nom de- Vince.

\- Je vois qu'elle va bien. Dit-il.

Minho souffle un rire avant de s'asseoir sur le lit à ses côtés et de lui répondre.

\- Ouais. Si tu l'avais vu depuis qu'on est arrivé. Elle est à fond. Elle court partout, répartit les tâches, engueule les feignants. Ou même ceux qui font juste une pause dans la construction du camp. « On est pas là pour se la couler douce » qu'elle leur dit.

Thomas échappe un rire avant de gémir à nouveau. Enfoiré de Janson.

A son tour, Vince entre dans la cabane, accompagné de Brenda et d'un garçon que Thomas n'a jamais vu. Minho lui chuchote à l'oreille que c'est un des jeunes qui étaient dans un autre Labyrinthe. Il s'occupait d'y soigner les autres.

\- Comme Jeff pour nous ?

\- Yep.

Thomas hoche la tête et s'allonge sur le lit quand on le lui demande. Minho se relève, lui laissant la place d'étendre ses jambes. Le garçon, Malik, se penche sur lui, lui soulève le t-shirt et observe les bandages. Bien sûr, ils sont tâchés de sang, compte tenu de l'état dans lequel Thomas s'est mis à son réveil. Malik soupire et Minho esquisse un sourire en coin.

\- Désolé... Se sent obligé de dire Thomas.

Malik hausse les épaules.

\- C'est rien.

Le Medjack s'applique à défaire le bandage et soupire de soulagement en voyant que la plaie ne s'est pas rouverte complètement. Il s'éloigne un instant du lit pour aller chercher un linge et une bassine d'eau propre puis revient et nettoie le sang qui commence déjà à sécher. Thomas plisse un œil quand le linge passe trop près de la blessure mais ne dit rien.

Bientôt, Malik lui demande de se relever et quelques secondes plus tard, un nouveau pansement entoure son abdomen. Thomas se rassoit au bord du lit pour faire face à ses amis.

\- Et fais attention à ne pas trop forcer, tu risques de te rouvrir et ça guérira jamais.

\- D'accord.

Minho ricane discrètement mais Thomas l'entend, et Brenda aussi.

\- Traduction : il va essayer de ne pas trop bouger pendant les trois prochaines minutes. Dit-elle, et son sourire s'entend dans sa voix.

Quand Malik ressort de la cabane, Vince prend la parole pour la première fois depuis qu'il est arrivé.

\- Content de te voir les yeux ouverts Thomas. On a bien cru que tu t'étais décidé à ne plus jamais revoir nos têtes !

\- J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

\- Presqu'une semaine.

Du coin de l'œil, il voit Minho croiser les bras sur son torse et baisser la tête. L'air concerné de son ami le touche. Il comprend qu'il a inquiété tout le monde.

\- Je suis désolé. Vraiment...

Puis, parce qu'il ne sait pas quoi rajouter d'autres, Thomas se tait et commence à triturer ses doigts.

\- Aller, te prends pas la tête. Le principal, c'est que tu sois de nouveau avec nous. Lui dit Vince avant de lui bousculer gentiment l'épaule et de s'avancer vers la sortie. Prends ton temps pour sortir de là, écoute ce que Malik t'a dit. On a suffisamment de bras pour l'instant.

Brenda se penche vers lui pour l'enserrer à nouveau et dépose un baiser sur sa joue. Elle lui ébouriffe les cheveux et sort derrière Vince. Il ne reste plus que Minho et lui. Le silence s'étend sur la pièce. Thomas joue toujours nerveusement avec ses doigts. Il relève la tête et voit que Minho fait tourner quelque chose dans ses mains. Il hausse un sourcil, puis l'asiatique se racle la gorge, peu à l'aise.

\- Tu... Tu serrais ça dans ta main quand tu t'es évanoui dans le berg. J'ai pensé que c'était important alors je l'ai récupéré avant que tu le perdes.

Minho tend l'objet vers son ami. Thomas ne met que quelques secondes avant de le reconnaitre.

 _Je t'en prie Tommy, je t'en supplie..._

Il avance une main plus que tremblante vers le collier et le saisit. Il serre la capsule si fort entre ses doigts que ses jointures blanchissent. Minho baisse à nouveau le regard puis parle, la voix hésitante.

\- Je vais te laisser. Les autres ont certainement besoin de moi.

Bien sûr, ça n'est qu'une excuse. Ils le savent très bien, l'un comme l'autre. Mais Thomas ne dit rien et attend juste que son ami soit parti pour amener le collier à son cœur. Il ne peut empêcher son corps de se recroqueviller autour de son poing fermé. Des larmes lui piquent les yeux avant d'aller s'écraser au sol, entre ses pieds.

Il lui faut quelques secondes, voire minutes, pour trouver le courage d'ouvrir la capsule. Elle contient un morceau de papier. En fait, il y a deux feuilles. Thomas les sort puis le déplie. Il met un moment à calmer suffisamment les tremblements de ses mains pour réussir à lire les premiers mots. Il comprend alors que c'est une lettre, une lettre de Newt, 'la première et la dernière' comme il l'écrit lui-même.

Si les premières phrases apparaissent claires à Thomas, les suivantes se floutent au fur et à mesure que les mots défilent sous ses yeux. De grosses larmes roulent sur ses joues et il doit s'essuyer les yeux et écarter la lettre. Il ne veut pas l'abimer.

'Je me souviens de toi.' Son cœur se serre et cette fois-ci, Thomas croit qu'il va en mourir. La douleur est si forte, elle lui transperce la poitrine. Il suffoque.

'Je savais que je te suivrais n'importe où.'

'Et je l'ai fait.' Un sanglot lui échappe mais Thomas serre les dents. Comme ça n'est pas suffisant, il apporte son poing à sa bouche et mord la base de son pouce. La douleur efface à peine celle qu'il ressent à l'intérieur.

\- Je regrette tellement de choses Newt... Tellement de choses...

Thomas ne comprend pas comment Newt pouvait ne rien regretter de leur désormais passé, même en sachant qu'il allait mourir. Thomas aurait aimé mourir à sa place, ou mourir de cette balle qu'il a prise dans le ventre. Mais peut-être mérite-t-il de vivre avec tout ça. Avec le poids de tous ces morts sur les épaules et la conscience. S'il avait plus réfléchi, ou mieux vu le véritable visage de certaines personnes, Newt et tant d'autres ne seraient pas morts. Tout est de sa faute.

'Et prends soin de toi. Tu mérites d'être heureux.' Cette phrase ainsi que les quelques mots griffonnés en dessous de la signature achèvent de faire craquer Thomas. Ces derniers mots, on ne les lit pas bien, parce que Newt les a barrés, avec force apparemment. Mais Thomas les lit et il rit. Son rire est fou, ses yeux se remplissent de toujours plus de larmes, sa tête bascule en arrière et il l'entend. Il l'entend lui dire ces quelques mots. Il ne s'autorise pas à les lire à haute voix, ni même dans sa tête. Mais il les voit. Très clairement. Trois mots.

Alors il se lève. Il pose la lettre sur son lit et cette fois, ce n'est pas une crise de panique qui lui fait tout casser autour de lui. C'est la colère. Ses bras chassent tout ce qui se trouve sur les tables autour de lui. Il fracasse ces mêmes tables contre les murs de la cabane.

Newt a toujours été plus courageux que lui. Alors même que Thomas vivait dans le mensonge, se rattachant toujours plus à son faux amour pour Teresa, Newt, lui, avait déjà pris conscience de ce truc entre eux. Et même plus que ça encore. Il y avait mis des mots dessus. Thomas était décidemment le plus lâche de tous.

Encore une fois, c'est Minho qui entre en trombe dans la pièce. Il saute les différents débris et meubles qui jonchent le sol et attrape Thomas par derrière. Ses bras enserre les siens, les collant contre son torse et ses propres mains se lient juste au-dessus du cœur de Thomas, comme pour s'assurer de ne jamais le lâcher. Et Thomas se remet à hurler.

\- Il m'aimait ! Il m'aimait !

Minho arrive à parler, malgré l'hystérie dans laquelle se trouve Thomas. Il le fait sans desserrer sa prise.

\- Je sais.

Son ton est calme, même si son souffle est court. Ça a le mérite de stopper Thomas dans sa folie. Il ne se débat plus, mais Minho ne le lâche pas pour autant.

\- Et je l'aime...

Cette fois, la voix de Thomas n'est qu'un murmure dans le silence assourdissant qui les entoure. Quelques secondes s'écoulent. On entend les autres qui jouent, rient et travaillent à l'extérieur. On entend des oiseaux, au loin, qui piaillent entre eux. On entend la vie qui continue. Et pourtant, Thomas n'est plus que Mort.

Le présent employé par Thomas empêche Minho de lui répondre tout de suite. Lui aussi sent son cœur se fissurer. Pourtant, il finit par lui répondre.

\- ... Je sais aussi.

C'est à ce moment-là que Thomas s'écroule. Heureusement, son ami le tient toujours et l'accompagne jusqu'au sol. Il reste dans son dos, ses bras toujours autour de ses épaules. L'un ne se sent pas de faire face à tant de souffrance et l'autre ne se sent pas le droit de laisser libre cours à cette souffrance. Pourtant, c'est trop à supporter et il pleure. Parce qu'il est humain et qu'il ne peut pas lutter contre tout ça. Pleurer le soulage. Pourtant, il n'a pas le droit d'être soulagé. Newt est mort et c'est sa faute.

Ça fait quelques jours que Thomas s'est réveillé et donc quelques semaines que tous se sont installés au Refuge. Les différentes habitations commencent à prendre forme. Les premières constructions sont désormais terminées, ce sont les postes les plus importants. Parmi eux, une infirmerie, celle dans laquelle est resté Thomas pendant son sommeil et encore une journée après son réveil. La cantine, tenue de main ferme par Frypan. Comme au Bloc, il ne rigole pas avec la nourriture. Si quelqu'un ose râler ou émettre l'hypothèse que le plat ne convient pas, Fry l'envoie valser à grand renfort de 'Si ça te plait pas, t'as qu'à te faire à bouffer tout seul.' La plupart du temps, ça clôt le débat assez rapidement et l'individu se contente de tendre à nouveau son assiette, la tête basse. Les premières cabanes de vie sont aussi terminées. Les murs de bois sont presque totalement étanches à l'eau et même la plus grosse des tempêtes ne pourraient les faire tomber tant ils sont solides.

Ce soir-là, Minho n'arrive pas à dormir. Alors que tous les autres sont allés se coucher, lui est resté devant le feu, assis là, ses genoux relevés et ses bras autour de ses jambes.

Comme toutes les nuits -ou presque- depuis qu'ils sont en sécurité, des centaines d'images lui traversent l'esprit. Il revoit le Bloc, le Labyrinthe, la Terre Brulée. Il revit la foudre qui traverse son corps, brulant ses cellules les unes derrière les autres. Parfois il se sent mourir et à chaque fois, il se réveille en sursaut, trempé de sueur, un cri dans la gorge.

Cette fois, il repense à sa conversation avec Thomas. Sa 'conversation'. Il a toujours su qu'il y avait un truc entre Newt et le Nouveau. Sans même y réfléchir, Minho peut se souvenir d'une demi-douzaine de fois où leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas, voire se cherchaient à travers le Bloc. Comme la fois où Newt a promu Thomas coureur. La situation était critique, il fallait prendre une décision et c'était la meilleure solution. Mais personne n'était dupe, ou en tout cas, Minho ne l'était pas. Le blond avait été particulièrement laxiste sur la punition de Thomas. Une nuit au trou ? Juste une nuit ? Alors qu'il avait enfreint la règle numéro une du Bloc ? Minho avait défendu Thomas et il ne revenait pas sur sa parole. Sans lui, Albi serait mort bien plus tôt et peut-être que Minho lui-même ne serait plus là pour se triturer l'esprit comme il était en train de le faire. Sauf qu'en tant que chef par intérim, Newt aurait dû sévir plus. Minho ne peut empêcher un sourire, à la fois nostalgique et amusé, d'étirer son visage.

C'est une main sur son épaule qui le sort de ses pensées.

\- A quoi tu penses ? lui demande Brenda.

Elle s'assoit à ses côtés. Lui change de position et croise ses jambes en tailleur. Il hausse les épaules en réponse à sa question puis ajoute quelques mots. Un seul.

\- Thomas.

\- Et Newt ?

\- Et Newt.

Comment sait-elle ? La plupart des gens ici, tout du moins ceux qui les connaissent, ne savent pas que Newt est bien plus pour Thomas que ce que l'a jamais été Teresa. Certainement qu'ils pensent d'ailleurs que Thomas est dans cet état à cause de la mort de Teresa. A cette pensée, Minho ne peut s'empêcher de souffler un rire.

\- Comment t'as su ? lui demande-t-il.

C'est au tour de la métisse d'hausser les épaules puis de remonter ses genoux contre elle et de les enlacer.

\- Je sais pas vraiment. 'Fin, je m'en doutais sans savoir ce qui m'a mise sur la voie. Peut-être la façon qu'ils avaient de toujours être l'un sur l'autre, prévenant l'un envers l'autre, attentif à l'autre. Puis CE jour, y'avait plus de doute possible...

Sa voix se bloque dans sa gorge et Minho hausse un sourcil dans sa direction. Il ne la pousse pas à continuer. Il sait qu'elle va le faire, mais qu'elle a juste besoin de mettre de l'ordre dans ses mots.

\- J'étais là. Tu sais... ? Juste après que... Je suis arrivée trop tard... Et j'ai vu les yeux de Thomas. Je crois qu'une partie de lui est morte en même temps que Newt... Il avait l'air tellement dévasté. Minho, c'était comme si le vide c'était fait en lui...

D'une main tremblante, Brenda essuie une larme qui coule sur sa joue et Minho tend un bras vers elle. Il le pose sur ses épaules et l'étreint doucement. Il ne peut qu'imaginer la scène et ça le glace de l'intérieur. Le silence s'étend quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne le brise.

\- Tu crois qu'il va s'en remettre un jour ?

\- Non.

La réponse de Minho est claire et sans appel. Si ça choque Brenda au départ, elle finit par comprendre.

\- Je crois pas qu'on puisse se remettre d'avoir perdu la personne qu'on aime le plus au monde. Reprend Minho. Peut-être qu'il ira mieux un jour, mais y'aura toujours ce trou au fond de sa poitrine.

Pendant une seconde, Brenda se demande si Minho sait de quoi il parle. Il donne l'impression d'avoir vécu la même chose. Elle n'est pas sûre d'avoir un jour la réponse à ses doutes parce que Minho est un gars discret sur ses sentiments. Mais peut-être est-il simplement terriblement observateur, surtout quand ça concerne ses amis.

\- C'est vrai... C'est tellement injuste... C'est tellement triste.

Minho resserre sa prise sur les épaules de Brenda et elle pose sa tête sur son épaule, laissant libre cours à ses larmes.

Le lendemain, Minho est réveillé par Thomas, comme la majorité des nuits depuis que son ami est sorti de l'infirmerie. Brenda et lui ont fini par aller se coucher presqu'une heure après leur discussion. Mais cette fois n'est pas comme les autres. Thomas ne le sort pas du sommeil avec ses hurlements et ses cauchemars. Quand Minho ouvre les yeux, il le voit penché sur lui et son regard est tellement fou qu'il sursaute.

\- Il faut qu'on aille le chercher. Dit Thomas.

Il ne faut pas trois heures à Minho pour comprendre de qui parle Thomas mais il pose la question quand même. Histoire d'être sûr.

\- Aller chercher qui ?

\- Newt.

Un éclair de lucidité passe dans les yeux de Thomas quand il prononce le nom du blond. Minho le pousse de son avant-bras en se relevant puis l'attrape par le poignet pour les guider dehors. Supporter la folie de son ami est une chose, mais en faire profiter les gens avec qui ils dorment en est une autre. Eux ne comprendraient pas. Ils ont déjà du mal à comprendre pourquoi, toutes les nuits (ou presque), Thomas se réveille en hurlant. Ils n'entendent pas, ils n'entendent pas le 'Newt' perdu au milieu des cris.

Il les fait marcher quelques secondes, secondes qu'il met à profit pour formuler une réponse. Il voudrait lui dire que ça fait presque trois semaines qu'ils sont au Refuge, que ça fait donc presque trois semaines que le corps de Newt est là-bas. Il voudrait lui dire que trois semaines, pour un corps, c'est beaucoup, qu'il est surement largement en décomposition, que ce serait pire encore à vivre que tout ce qu'il a vécu jusqu'à présent. Mais Minho ne peut pas le lui dire, pas comme ça. Ce n'est même pas la peine d'essayer. Alors il formule autrement.

\- Thomas, tous les bâtiments autour se sont effondrés. On n'arrivera pas à le sortir de là-dessous.

\- Il n'y avait pas de bâtiments si proches que ça. Je suis sûr qu'on arrivera à le ramener.

Ok, plan B.

\- Tu te souviens de comment y aller, exactement ? Toute la ville s'est effondrée, plus rien ne ressemble à rien, ce serait comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

\- Oui. Je me souviens.

Ok, plan C.

\- Et tu comptes retourner comment sur le continent ? A la nage ?

\- Le paquebot n'a pas de canots de sauvetage ?

Minho réfléchit une seconde et, si, le paquebot a des canots de sauvetage. Et même que ce sont des canots à moteur, donc le projet est viable. Bien plus viable que d'emprunter le paquebot lui-même et qu'aucun d'entre eux ne sait naviguer. Thomas lit sur le visage de son ami qu'il a gagné.

\- On part demain matin, avant le lever du jour. Dit-il.

Et sans un mot de plus, il retourne se coucher. Minho soupire, se passe une main sur le visage et finit par le suivre.

Thomas ne dort plus depuis longtemps quand il entend Minho se lever. Il ne le suit pas tout de suite. Il prend le temps, juste une minute, pour intégrer ce qu'ils vont faire. Ils vont le chercher. Ils vont le ramener. Il va le revoir. Il va l'avoir près de lui.

Au fur et à mesure que cette idée se fait une place dans son esprit, Thomas sent des poids s'envoler de ses épaules. Il va le ramener et les choses seront presque comme avant. Il pourra aller le voir autant qu'il le veut. Il pourra lui parler. Il pourra lui dire. Il pourra le lui dire.

En un bond, il se lève de son lit, fait attention de ne pas marcher sur ses camarades de chambrée et sort de la cabane. Il n'emporte que son sac à dos avec lui. Il y met une gourde d'eau et quatre bricoles. Il pense un instant à rajouter des armes, mais la Terre est morte, alors il ne voit pas bien à quoi ça pourrait lui servir.

Quand il arrive près du bateau, Minho l'y attend et quand Brenda sort de nulle part, de nouveaux souvenirs lui reviennent en tête. Au moment d'aller chercher Minho dans la Dernière Ville, Newt et Fry l'attendait alors même qu'il avait prévu d'y aller seul. Cette fois, Minho est Newt, Brenda est Fry. Son cœur se serre et il baisse la tête. Ses yeux ne le piquent pas et c'est un sourire qui étire doucement ses lèvres. Il relève les yeux et ouvre la bouche pour parler à Brenda, mais elle le coupe.

\- N'essaie pas de m'en dissuader. Minho a déjà essayé. J'étais là. Je sais comment y retourner. J'ai vu la ville défoncée, j'ai marché dans les rues. Je sais y aller.

Minho a dû la tenir au courant. Thomas hausse un sourcil, croise les bras sur son torse et esquisse un petit sourire en coin.

\- Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose ?

\- Non, mais tu allais. ... Je crois ?

Thomas rit un peu avant de poser une main sur l'épaule de son amie.

\- Passe devant. Dit-il.

Minho rit à son tour et étrangement, l'ambiance entre eux est plutôt légère. Thomas se sent bien. Alors ses amis en profitent : ça ne durera pas.

Ils marchent en silence dans les couloirs du paquebot, monte une multitude de marche pour arriver, finalement, jusqu'aux canots de sauvetage. Minho regarde par-dessus la rambarde puis ses deux amis.

\- La chute va être longue. Dit-il.

En effet. Quand Thomas et Brenda se penchent à leur tour, ils se rendent compte de la hauteur qu'il y a entre leur future embarcation et la mer. Minho suit les câbles du regard jusqu'à une poulie, puis jusqu'à des leviers. Il s'approche de l'un d'eux et l'actionne. Un bruit énorme résonne jusqu'aux tréfonds de l'île et un canot descend d'une dizaine de centimètres.

\- Solution trouvée ! Clame-t-il, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

\- Bien joué mon Pote !

Thomas lui donne une tape sur l'épaule et jette son sac par-dessus bord, puis tend la main vers Brenda. Elle ne se fait pas prier pour l'attraper et il l'aide à se glisser dans l'embarcation. Vient le tour de Minho, puis le sien. Il prend une seconde, assis sur la rambarde, pour s'imaginer. Son regard est perdu sur l'horizon.

\- J'arrive... Murmure-t-il et il rejoint ses amis.

Le voyage jusqu'à la Dernière Ville est long. Il leur faut presque la journée pour y arriver. Le bateau est équipé de panneaux solaires. Ce sont eux qui alimentent le moteur et heureusement, sinon ils n'auraient jamais eu assez de carburant pour arriver et encore moins revenir.

Le soleil se couche quand ils posent pied à terre.

\- On devrait dormir là avant de s'avancer en ville. Dit Minho.

Thomas ne veut pas. Maintenant qu'ils sont si proches de Newt, chaque minute passée loin de lui lui parait durer une éternité. Et pourtant, il sait que Minho a raison. Si leurs diverses expéditions au travers du monde leur ont bien appris quelque chose, c'est que la nuit est dangereuse, même si le silence donne l'impression qu'il n'y a plus âme qui vive. Prudence est mère de sureté.

Les dents serrées, Thomas hoche la tête et tous les trois montent leur campement de fortune. Le voyage les a épuisés alors Brenda et Minho s'endorment très vite et même si Thomas se retrouve avec mille pensées en tête, le sommeil finit par l'emporter rapidement. Ses rêves ressemblent plus à des cauchemars et comme pour la majorité des nuits précédentes, il se réveille, quelques heures après, en hurlant. Minho l'enserre fort dans ses bras, il en a l'habitude maintenant, et Brenda tend une main tremblante vers sa joue. Elle essuie ses larmes avant de prendre son visage en coupe. Elle tente d'accrocher son regard et quand elle le trouve, Thomas s'y cramponne comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Ses yeux reflètent tout le désespoir de son âme, toutes les souffrances de son cœur et Brenda n'arrive plus à respirer non plus. Pourtant, elle s'y efforce, pour montrer l'exemple.

\- On y est presque Thomas. On y est presque...

Sa voix se brise et comme si la crise du brun n'avait été qu'une crise de somnambulisme, il se rendort quasi instantanément. Ça n'a duré qu'une minute, à peine. Un sanglot secoue Brenda alors que Minho rallonge leur ami.

\- C'est inhumain toute cette souffrance... Pourquoi il s'obstine à porter ça tout seul ? Il va y crever ! C'est trop !

La colère s'empare d'elle mais elle ne veut pas réveiller Thomas alors elle se lève et s'éloigne un peu. Minho réinstalle Thomas du mieux qu'il peut et la suit.

\- Il est persuadé que tout est de sa faute. Lui dit-il. C'est faux. Mais lui en est persuadé.

\- Comment ça pourrait l'être ?! Tout ce qu'il a toujours fait, c'est essayer de tous nous sauver !

\- Je sais...

Minho ne voit pas quoi dire de plus. Il comprend son ami et à la fois non. Certainement qu'à sa place, il se blâmerait aussi. Thomas a été à la tête de leur groupe depuis le départ. C'est lui qui a guidé les Blocards à travers le Labyrinthe puis contre les Griffeurs. C'est aussi lui qui les a sortis du QG de WICKED puis qui les a guidés à travers la Terre Brulée.

\- Je crois que c'est le lot commun de tous les bons leaders. C'est jamais facile de prendre des décisions de ce genre et il doit se dire qu'il n'a jamais pris les bonnes. Qu'à chaque fois, des gens sont morts à cause de ses décisions.

\- Sauf que s'il ne les avait pas prises, d'autres gens seraient morts aussi, peut-être même plus. Rétorque Brenda.

\- Je sais, mais lui ne résonne pas comme ça...

\- C'est injuste... Conclut Brenda.

Les heures du matin arrivent vite. Thomas ouvre doucement les yeux, perclus de courbatures. Ses sourcils se froncent quand il se redresse et sa bouche se tord quand il s'étire. D'une main, il réveille Minho à ses côtés.

\- On devrait y aller. Dit-il.

A l'horizon, le ciel rosit et s'ils ne regardent que ça, peut-être qu'ils peuvent avoir l'impression que tout le reste du monde n'est pas en ruines. Peut-être.

Thomas se passe une main sur le visage puis dans les cheveux pendant que Minho réveille Brenda. Il ne se souvient de rien de la nuit dernière, comme à chaque fois mais le regard inquiet de la brune en dit long.

\- Désolé... Se sent-il obligé de dire.

Brenda se lève d'un coup, avance rapidement vers Thomas et lui décroche une claque à l'arrière du crâne.

\- T'en as d'autres des conneries du genre ?

\- Hey... !

Il se frotte la tête sous le regard mi-amusé, mi-dépité de Minho.

\- Mais...

\- Tais-toi ! Y'a pas de 'mais'. Lève-toi et marche, on a de la route à faire.

Thomas n'arrive pas à savoir si Brenda est réellement en colère contre lui ou juste agacée. Alors il récupère ses affaires, met son sac sur son dos et la suit, tête basse. A partir de là, c'est elle qui connait le chemin bien mieux que lui. En réalité, il a menti à Minho pour le convaincre d'aller chercher Newt. Il ne se souvient pas de comment aller jusqu'à lui. Sans parler du fait qu'il a fini par s'échapper en sautant d'un toit, il était bien trop dans le brouillard pour pouvoir se souvenir de quoique ce soit.

Minho ferme la route. Ses yeux parcourent les bâtiments qui les entourent, ou tout du moins, les restes des bâtiments. La ville n'est plus que gravats. Pas un bruit ne brise le silence, si ce n'est le son de leurs pas. Il ne leur faut qu'une heure pour arriver sur l'allée qui menait au centre du WICKED. Brenda continue d'avancer, Thomas s'arrête et Minho le dépasse.

Il n'est pas prêt. Il croyait l'être, mais il ne l'est pas. Pas tout de suite. Encore cinq minutes. Juste pour rassembler ses pensées, ses souvenirs. Se rassembler lui, le peu de morceaux de cœur qui lui reste. Il est encore planté là quand Minho disparait derrière un mur, une vingtaine de mètres plus loin et l'appelle.

\- Thomas...

Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure rempli d'horreur. Le cœur de Thomas s'arrête, sa poitrine se serre et l'angoisse est revenue. Cinq minutes sont passées, mais il n'est toujours pas prêt. Son ami l'avait prévenu, ils n'auraient pas dû venir.

\- Il est là. Dit Thomas et ce n'est pas une question qu'il pose à Minho.

Il ne veut pas s'approcher. Tout à coup, la réalité lui revient en pleine figure et il ne l'accepte pas. Pourtant, il s'avance, comme un pantin, sans même réfléchir. Les quelques pas qui le sépare du coin de mur lui paraissent des kilomètres et vingt centimètres à la fois. Sa respiration se coupe au moment de contourner l'angle, ses yeux ne regardent pas tout de suite, mais quand ils le font, l'air de ses poumons se fait la malle.

Newt est là. Vivant. Newt est là vivant. Newt est vivant.

D'un coup, Thomas respire à nouveau et fait mine de vouloir aller vers le blond, mais une main sur son épaule l'en empêche. Minho. C'est là qu'il la voit, la lueur dans les yeux de Newt, la lueur de crainte, de peur, de terreur. Il a un mouvement de recul quand sa tête se tourne vers ses amis et il détourne rapidement le regard, retrouvant sa position initiale.

C'est Brenda qui brise le silence.

\- ... Comment c'est possible ?

Thomas aurait pu la tuer tant il lui en veut de prononcer ces quelques mots. C'est comme si, à travers eux, elle risquait de faire s'envoler Newt, comme dans un rêve qui se transformerait en cauchemar. Pour autant, elle a raison. Tout ça n'a aucun sens. Pour justifier ses mots, elle en ajoute quelques autres.

\- Je t'ai vu...

Newt ne répond rien, c'est tout juste s'il hausse les épaules avant de montrer d'un léger signe de la tête un endroit sur sa droite. Tous suivent la direction. Etendue-là, les traits bouffés par la Braise, git le corps du Dr Crawford. Thomas se souvient d'elle. Les Blocards l'avaient prise en otage au moment de sortir de chez WICKED, juste avant qu'il ne récupère Teresa.

Il y a un impact de balle au milieu de son front. Thomas fronce les sourcils, tout comme ses amis. Il baisse à nouveau les yeux sur Newt, suit la ligne de son bras droit et voit l'arme dans sa main. C'est un pistolet, celui de Thomas. Celui avec lequel Newt a tenté de se tuer alors qu'ils menaient une bataille qu'aucun d'eux n'avaient envie de gagner.

Les souvenirs font reculer Thomas d'un pas. Sa respiration se coupe et il remarque à peine que ses mouvements ont fait sursauter Newt et que les phalanges du blond se sont resserrées sur la crosse du pistolet, juste une seconde, avant de se relâcher. La tête commence à lui tourner, il lui faut de l'oxygène, il faut qu'il respire à nouveau, mais il n'y arrive pas.

\- Si j'en crois sa blouse blanche, elle est médecin ? Admettons qu'elle ait soigné ta blessure au torse ok ? Mais comment la Braise a pu... Reculer ?

Sa blessure au torse. Thomas détourne la tête brusquement, comme s'il avait pris une claque. Ses yeux se ferment, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de voir, revoir et revoir encore le corps du blond, allongé au sol, avec ce couteau planté si droit dans sa poitrine.

Newt hausse à nouveau les épaules, ne dit toujours rien pendant plusieurs minutes, si bien que Minho et Brenda finissent par penser qu'ils ne les a ni compris, ni entendus. Mais il finit par leur répondre. Sa voix donne l'impression qu'il n'a pas parlé depuis des mois tant elle est rauque.

\- Le couteau...

Tous froncent les sourcils, ils ne comprennent pas.

\- Le couteau. Répète-t-il, avec plus de force et presqu'en colère.

Il soulève son bras gauche, d'à peine quelques centimètres, et si le flingue donne l'impression qu'il ne tient que par magie dans sa main droite, les doigts de Newt serrent avec force le manche du couteau dont il parle. Il est plein de sang séché. Celui de Newt.

Thomas hyperventile. Il est obligé de reculer encore, comme pour fuir les souvenirs qui rejaillissent toujours plus forts et percutants. Il finit par tomber à genoux, ses bras enserrent son torse et sa bouche est grande ouverte, cherchant l'air qui lui fait défaut.

Minho se précipite vers son ami, tombe à genoux face à lui et l'attrape par les épaules.

\- Respire Thomas... Respire...

Thomas n'y arrive pas. Sa vision commence à se flouter quand Brenda reprend la parole.

\- Ton sang ! S'écrit-elle en le pointant du doigt.

La voix de la jeune femme résonne entre les décombres, fait sursauter Newt, comme chaque bruit un peu trop fort ou hors contexte semble le faire. Son intervention a le mérite de calmer la crise de panique de Thomas. Quoi son sang ?

\- Quand on t'a soigné au Refuge, on s'est demandé d'où venait ta blessure sur le torse.

A peine plus calme, Thomas porte une main aux quelques points qu'il a encore sous la clavicule. Il se souvient de Newt qui essaie de le planter, de la lame qui glisse lentement entre les chairs et de la force qu'il lui a fallu pour repousser son ami à ce moment-là. Minho fronce les sourcils, pas certain de comprendre ce qui est en train de se dérouler sous ses yeux. Newt n'a toujours pas bougé d'un pouce, même si ses doigts se sont encore resserrés sur le couteau, mais il tend clairement l'oreille. Son regard est plus net.

\- Malik disait que c'était certainement dû à un débris coupant ou un truc comme ça. Je suppose que Newt t'a blessé avant que...

Brenda s'interrompt, pas certaine de savoir comment continuer sa phrase. Elle ne la finit donc pas et enchaine sur la suite de son raisonnement.

\- Comme ton sang était sur la lame... Elle se tourne vers Newt. ... Il t'a donné des anti-corps et ton organisme a lutté contre la Braise, comme pour moi !

\- Alors pourquoi il l'a toujours ? Demande Minho.

Thomas est trop pris dans ses souvenirs et ses angoisses pour le remarquer. Pourtant, c'est évident : Newt est toujours malade. Sa peau est striée de veines noires, ses yeux semblent enfoncés dans leur orbite tant ses cernes sont noirs et étendus. Il est maigre, encore plus que ce qu'il l'était avant. Il transpire à grosses gouttes, ses cheveux se collent sur sa nuque et son front. La fièvre continue de le bouffer vivant.

\- Parce que c'était qu'un peu de sang. Il en faut beaucoup plus pour éradiquer la maladie, surtout au point où elle en était. Beaucoup plus, ou un sérum.

Le silence retombe sur eux, avant que Newt ne reprenne la parole, sa voix toujours aussi rauque.

\- C'est ce qu'elle a dit.

Il redonne un léger coup de tête vers le Dr Crawford. Pendant ce temps, Brenda lui tourne le dos et regarde Minho. Dans ses yeux, il y a mille questions. Elle n'ose en poser aucune. Elle n'aurait de toute façon pas eu l'opportunité parce que Thomas l'aurait coupée.

Il s'avance vers Newt. Minho est trop occupé à essayer de comprendre les interrogations de son amie pour réagir à temps et l'en empêcher. Son bras se lance dans le vide au lieu d'attraper l'épaule de Thomas. Tous deux retiennent leur souffle, Brenda s'est retournée d'un coup, scrutant la réaction de Newt.

Elle ne tarde pas à arriver.

\- Ne t'approche pas...

Le blond a gardé ses dents serrées, son poing s'est encore plus refermé sur le manche du couteau mais Thomas sait que ça n'a rien d'une menace. Il ne saurait pas dire comment, mais il le sait. *Il lutte... Encore...* se dit-il. Il a l'impression que Newt a passé toute sa vie à lutter et ça le tue de le savoir. Il voudrait qu'il puisse se reposer, il voudrait qu'il puisse se laisser aller, il voudrait qu'il puisse lâcher prise. Il en a le droit, plus que tous les autres.

Malgré l'avertissement, Thomas n'arrête pas d'avancer. Arrivé à moins d'un mètre du blond, il tombe à genoux. Il tend une main tremblante vers son profil et quand ses doigts effleurent le carré de sa mâchoire, quand il sent Newt pousser sa tête tout contre sa paume, comme par réflexe, il ne peut pas s'en empêcher : il le lui dit. Comme il se l'était promis.

\- Je t'aime...

Une larme coule le long de la joue de Newt et c'est le déluge sur celles de Thomas. Mais la seconde d'après, le blond s'est relevé et jeté sur Thomas. Il hurle et le menace à nouveau avec ce même couteau. Sa voix ne prononce aucun mot, elle ne fait que crier sa rage, son désespoir, sa peur. Surtout sa peur. Thomas le voit dans ses yeux. Newt n'arrive plus à se contrôler. Comme l'autre fois. Mais aujourd'hui, ils ne sont pas seuls et Minho court vers eux. Pris de panique et boosté par l'adrénaline, Thomas repousse Newt en un geste et fait face à l'asiatique.

\- Ne le tue pas !

Sa voix sonne comme une menace et tout dans son attitude l'illustre. Il est penché en avant, ses genoux sont légèrement pliés, ses bras ouverts et l'un deux est tendu vers l'asiatique. Minho s'arrête d'un coup, dérapant un peu sur le sol poussiéreux. Il lève les mains, paumes face à Thomas.

\- Je ne le ferai pas. Assure-t-il.

Thomas donne l'impression d'être un animal prêt à mourir pour défendre celui qu'il aime. Minho le comprend mais ne peut s'empêcher d'être blessé par un tel comportement. A quel moment a-t-il cru qu'il allait tuer leur ami ?

Derrière Thomas, Newt grogne tout ce qu'il peut, recroquevillé sur lui-même, le front au sol, les bras autour de ses épaules, comme s'il portait une camisole de force invisible.

Rassuré quant aux intentions de Minho, Thomas se retourne vers le blond.

\- Laisse-moi t'emmener Newt... S'il te plait... On a le Remède, on l'a au Refuge...

S'ils avaient su que Newt n'était pas mort, ils auraient emmené une dose avec eux, mais comment pouvaient-il le savoir ? Il n'y avait aucune chance.

\- Je t'en prie Newt, je t'en supplie...

La phrase accroche l'oreille de Newt, Thomas le voit. La prise de ses bras se desserre sur son propre corps et il se redresse un peu. Ses yeux larmoyants accrochent ceux du brun. Thomas sent Brenda et Minho retenir leur souffle derrière eux.

\- Je vais te tuer... Dit-il, tremblant toujours plus.

\- On t'attachera. Assure Thomas.

\- Je t'assommerai s'il le faut. Ajoute Minho.

Newt lève les yeux plus haut pour regarder l'asiatique. Il plonge son regard dans le sien, comme pour le sonder, comme pour s'assurer de la véracité de ses propos.

\- Le refuge n'est qu'à une journée de bateau et le bateau à une heure de marche. Informe Brenda.

\- Tu peux le faire Newt. Thomas s'approche à nouveau de lui et pose une main sur son épaule. Tu as tenu jusqu'ici... Tiens deux jours de plus... Je t'en prie, viens avec nous... Viens avec moi...

Sa main remonte le long de sa nuque et vient attraper son visage en coupe. Son pouce caresse sa pommette, y essuie ses larmes. Le moment où Newt abandonne, Thomas le voit, Minho le voit et Brenda le voit. Tout son corps s'affaisse, comme trop fatigué, et d'autres larmes roulent sur ses joues. Thomas le prend dans ses bras. Il le serre contre lui, il le serre tellement fort, et Newt lui rend son étreinte, des sanglots lui déchirant le torse. Le couteau vient de tomber au sol et il y restera.

\- C'est fini Newt, c'est fini... On rentre...

Plusieurs minutes passent comme ça, sans que ni Brenda ni Minho n'osent intervenir. Pourtant, il le faudrait. Leur temps est compté. S'ils attendent trop longtemps, la Braise finira de tuer Newt comme elle a déjà failli le faire. Mais ils se disent qu'une minute de plus, ce n'est rien. Alors ils leur en donnent encore une. Juste une.

\- On doit y aller... Plus on attend plus... Explique Brenda.

Elle n'ose pas finir sa phrase, mais tout le monde en saisit le sens. Minho s'approche pour aider Thomas à mettre Newt sur pied. Thomas passe un bras autour de sa taille et glisse celui de Newt sur ses propres épaules. Minho fait pareil.

Ils marchent quelques temps comme ça, mais rapidement, Newt recommence à grogner.

\- Je peux marcher seul... Dit-il.

\- Tu... ? Tente Thomas.

\- Lâchez-moi !

La voix du blond résonne autour d'eux. Brenda, qui ouvre la marche, se fige avant de se retourner lentement. Minho s'écarte vite mais sans se précipiter. Il fait comprendre à Thomas, parce que c'est lui qu'il faut convaincre, qu'il n'a pas peur et qu'il ne fait qu'obéir à Newt. Thomas n'y arrive pas. Sa prise se resserre sur le poignet qu'il a dans la main, alors même qu'il sent son ami tirer sur son bras pour se dégager. Il n'arrive pas à s'y résoudre. Ne plus le toucher lui donne l'impression qu'il va se volatiliser.

\- Lâche-moi Thomas...

Cette fois, la voix de Newt est plus douce, bien que toujours rauque. Il y met moins d'urgence, il y a moins de terreur. Il demande plus qu'il n'ordonne alors Thomas le lâche, même si ça lui arrache le cœur. Aussitôt, il se tourne vers lui et le regarde. Il vérifie qu'il ne s'envole pas en un millier de particules. Ce n'est pas le cas. Newt s'affaisse mais reste debout. Ses jambes s'écartent un peu, ses bras aussi, puis il se redresse, même si son dos reste vouté. Il se remet en route alors Brenda en fait de même et Minho invite Thomas à avancer, d'une main sur son épaule.

Ils marchent depuis quelques minutes à peine quand Minho le voit. Il voit Thomas se rapprocher de Newt. Et il voit Newt se rapprocher de Thomas. Certainement que ses amis n'en ont même pas conscience. C'est comme s'ils étaient deux aimants. Deux amants.

Mais tout bascule l'instant d'après. Comme il ferme la marche, Minho voit tout. Il remarque d'abord la tension revenue dans les épaules de Newt. Il titube plus que jusqu'à présent. Il trébuche une fois, deux fois, et à la troisième, il se jette sur Thomas. Ça n'est certainement pas Thomas qu'il vise. Il est juste le plus proche. Brenda se retourne et esquisse un mouvement vers eux mais Minho est plus rapide. Il arrive sur eux alors que Newt vient juste de faire basculer Thomas au sol. Thomas ne cherche même pas à se défendre. C'est tout juste s'il esquive les coups. S'il avait le temps d'y réfléchir, Minho se dirait qu'il pense mériter cette violence à son encontre. Toujours s'il avait le temps, Minho lui fracasserait la tête pour oser penser des choses comme ça. Mais il n'a pas le temps, parce que le poing de Newt se dirige à grande vitesse vers le visage de Thomas. L'asiatique envoie sa main pour arrêter son bras, glisse les siens dans les coudes du blond et scelle sa prise en posant ses deux mains à l'arrière de son crâne. Newt hurle des choses qui n'ont pas de sens. Puis ses paroles s'éclaircissent, tandis qu'il lutte toujours pour se dégager.

\- Attache-moi Minho ! Attache-moi ! Je vais le tuer ! Attache-moi !

Minho va pour desserrer sa prise et récupérer la corde qu'il a dans son sac, mais à peine a-t-il relâché un de ses bras que celui qu'il tenait fuse vers Thomas. Ses doigts sont comme des griffes et abiment le visage de Thomas.

\- Je l'aime et je vais le tuer ! Minho, fait quelque chose... !

Il n'y a plus de colère dans la voix de Newt, juste une peur sans fond et sans limite.

Brenda qui, jusqu'à présent, était figée, émerge et se précipite vers ses amis.

\- Dans mon sac, prend la corde ! Lui ordonne Minho.

Il essaye de stabiliser leur duo pour faciliter la tâche de Brenda. Elle se dépêche, tire la fermeture et sort la corde.

\- Attache ses poignets.

\- Serre... Supplie Newt.

Le blond lutte de ses dernières forces pour reprendre le contrôle et tout redevient silencieux. Brenda se dépêche quand même d'attacher son ami. Une fois en sécurité, Minho se relève, époussette son pantalon, remet son t-shirt en place et se tourne vers Thomas. Il est toujours assis là, le regard meurtri et la joue striée. Minho craque. Il se jette vers son ami et le frappe à coups de poings.

\- Réveille-toi, putain ! Tu comptais faire quoi là, hein ? Le laisser te tuer ?!

Un autre coup lui détourne la tête et son regard tombe sur Newt. Il est lui quand il le regarde, il n'est pas un Fondu.

\- Et tu crois qu'une fois soigné, il vivra comment le fait de t'avoir tué ? Pauvre con !

Minho le secoue. Des larmes coulent sur les joues de Newt.

\- Tu l'as vécu comment toi, de l'avoir tué ?! Raconte-nous tes cauchemars Thomas ! Raconte-nous !

Thomas n'arrive plus à respirer, Newt a les joues trempées de larmes, Brenda sanglote et Minho tremble de colère. Le silence retombe sur eux. Il dure presque dix minutes avant que Thomas reprenne la parole. Personne n'a bougé, pas même Newt.

\- Je suis désolé...

Ses excuses ne visent personne et atteignent pourtant tout le monde. Minho lui répond, plus calme, mais toujours sévère.

\- Je sais que tu l'es, mais ça ne suffit pas. Réveille-toi. On a besoin de toi.

\- J'ai besoin de toi...

La voix de Newt n'est qu'un murmure dans le silence mais tous l'ont entendue. Thomas serre les poings avant de passer ses mains sur son visage puis dans ses cheveux. Il faut qu'il se reprenne, Minho a raison. Newt est là, il est vivant et s'ils ne se dépêchent pas, la maladie le tuera à nouveau.

Il faut qu'ils avancent, alors Thomas se relève et tend une main vers Minho. Son ami l'attrape et Thomas l'aide à se relever. Il va vers Brenda et enlace ses épaules pour la mettre sur ses pieds. Puis il se dirige vers Newt. Il approche ses doigts de son visage. Newt est toujours au sol, à genoux, ses mains attachées dans le dos. Il tressaille quand Thomas lui essuie ses larmes.

\- Brenda, il reste combien de marche jusqu'au bateau ? Demande Thomas.

La métisse essuie ses propres larmes, renifle un coup avant de lui répondre.

\- Il doit nous rester vingt minutes.

\- Tu vas tenir encore vingt minutes Newt.

Thomas ne demande pas, il énonce un fait. Il s'agenouille ensuite face à lui, pose son autre main sur sa joue et caresse ses pommettes de ses pouces.

\- Au bateau, je t'assommerai.

\- Thomas... Commence Minho.

\- C'est bon Minho. Je me souviens d'une fois où Janson a essayé de m'étrangler et j'ai failli tomber dans les paumes quand son bras a appuyé sur ma carotide. Je ferai ça. Tu n'auras pas mal Newt.

Thomas passe un bras sous celui de Newt et l'aide à se relever. Aussitôt, Minho en fait de même et tous deux le soutiennent comme ça jusqu'au bateau. Une fois arrivés, tous se posent une minute. Minho étire ses bras endoloris, Brenda sort une gourde d'eau, en boit une gorgée et l'amène à la bouche de Newt. Son état s'est encore dégradé. Il recommence à baver et tremble de plus en plus. Ses yeux sont noirs. Sa peau est quasi transparente. Mais il boit un peu. Thomas ne l'a pas lâché. Il se glisse derrière lui, pose ses deux mains sur ses épaules et d'une pression, lui demande s'il est prêt. Newt grogne à nouveau mais s'appuie un peu plus contre Thomas. Alors Thomas glisse un bras contre sa gorge, attrape le coude de son autre bras et serre, serre, serre. C'est à peine si le blond lutte et il ne lui faut qu'une dizaine de secondes pour s'évanouir. Aussitôt, Thomas relâche sa prise et Newt s'affaisse contre lui. Minho se précipite pour aider son ami à mettre le blond dans l'embarcation. Brenda les y rejoint et les voilà sur la route du retour.

Newt est resté évanoui tout le trajet. Il l'est toujours quand ils arrivent au refuge. Thomas est inquiet. La peau du blond est plus pâle que jamais. Il sent ses mains devenir de plus en plus froide. Quand Brenda cherche son pouls, elle a du mal à le trouver.

\- Il faut qu'on arrive. Maintenant. Dit-elle, une minute à peine avant qu'ils n'aperçoivent les côtes.

Minho descend de l'embarcation avant qu'ils ne touchent terre. Brenda l'y rejoint rapidement et l'aide à tirer le bateau sur la plage. Il fait bien jour, donc rapidement, quelques anciens Blocards donnent l'alerte. C'est Gally qui les rejoint en premier.

Ils n'ont parlé à personne de leur expédition. Raison pour laquelle le blond ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe.

\- Mais putain, vous étiez où ?! Demande Gally.

\- On s'en fout, aide-nous ! Répond Minho.

L'autorité dans la voix de l'asiatique convainc Gally d'obéir sans demander plus d'explications. Elles viendront plus tard. Gally remplace Brenda qui part en courant vers les constructions.

\- Malik ! MALIK ! Hurle-t-elle.

Thomas est toujours dans le bateau. Il tient la main de Newt comme si la lâcher pouvait le tuer. Les tuer. Et peut-être que ça pourrait.

\- Il est en train de mourir... Il est en train de mourir... Se met-il à murmurer.

La panique l'envahit à nouveau. Il n'arrive plus à réfléchir. Ses pensées se désagrègent au fur et à mesure qu'elles se forment dans son esprit. Il n'arrive plus à respirer. C'est à peine s'il sent le choc quand l'embarcation se hisse sur le sable. Ses yeux fixent Newt, sans le voir. Des larmes commencent à lui bruler les yeux.

\- Ré... Veille... TOI !

Thomas ne comprend pas tout de suite pourquoi sa tête s'est détournée, puis une vive douleur lui vrille la mâchoire. Il porte sa main libre à son visage et ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand. Minho vient de le frapper. Encore.

\- Bouge ! Il faut qu'on le sorte de là ! Lui hurle son ami. Gally, attrape ses pieds !

Minho sait que malgré tout ce que leur a prouvé Gally, Thomas ne supporterait pas de le voir aussi près du visage de Newt. Il craindrait trop de le voir changer de camp à nouveau et ils n'ont clairement pas le temps de se battre pour des broutilles pareilles. Sans trop de précautions, les trois amis arrivent à sortir Newt du bateau et commencent à l'emmener vers l'infirmerie. Ils se précipitent. Thomas trébuche une fois sur deux. Gally finit sur les fesses à plusieurs reprises.

\- Posez-le là. Demande Malik, qui vient de les rejoindre.

Le Medjack est d'un calme froid, méthodique. Brenda est juste derrière lui, une seringue à la main. Malik en tient une autre. Sans se concerter, certainement qu'ils l'ont fait plus tôt, Brenda plante la sienne dans la poitrine de Newt tandis que Malik soulève sa tête et injecte son sérum à la base de son crâne.

Le silence tombe sur leur petit groupe. Personne d'autres n'ose s'approcher, ils restent tous à une centaine de mètres. Gally s'éloigne de quelques pas, la mort d'un autre de ses amis lui serait insupportable. Minho s'est relevé, mais reste proche. Thomas attrape une des mains de Newt et enroule son autre main autour de son avant-bras. Il faut qu'il le touche, il faut qu'il le tienne, il faut qu'il le retienne. Peut-être que s'il le serre plus fort, il empêchera la Mort de le lui enlever ? Brenda et Malik guettent des signes. Le garçon pose ses doigts sur le côté gauche du cou de Newt, se tend une seconde et démarre un massage cardiaque, sans rien dire. Le silence est en train de tuer Thomas alors Brenda prend la parole.

\- On lui a injecté deux sérums différents. Explique-t-elle. Un dans le cœur, celui que Gally a ramené au Berg, pour que l'organe l'envoie rapidement dans tout son organisme et face reculer la Braise. Et un dans le cerveau, QG de la maladie. Celui-là, c'est celui que tu avais dans la main en t'évanouissant au moment de quitter la Dernière Ville. Si ça...

Elle fait une pause, se racle la gorge et reprend. Pendant ce temps, Malik s'est arrêté et semble plus serein. C'est bon signe, mais Thomas ne le voit pas.

\- Quand le sérum aura fait son effet, la Braise reculera.

\- Et il se réveillera. Conclut Minho.

Les yeux de Thomas sont fixés sur Newt alors il ne voit pas l'échange de regards entre Brenda et Malik, mais ils sont inquiets, ils sont sceptiques. Le métis fait signe à Brenda. Elle se relève et pose doucement une main sur l'épaule de Thomas.

\- Viens Thomas, on va aller l'installer dans l'infirmerie. Ça risque de prendre un peu de temps avant qu'il ne se réveille. Il y sera mieux installé. Et toi aussi.

Thomas hoche la tête, bien que son propre confort l'importe peu. Aussitôt, Malik appelle deux autres personnes, un garçon et une fille. Ils amènent avec eux un brancard improvisé. Ils y glissent Newt dessus et le soulèvent de terre. Thomas ne lâche ni sa main, ni son bras et suit le convoi jusqu'à la tente dans laquelle il s'est lui-même réveillé. Le passage de porte est étroit, il est obligé de défaire sa prise.

Une fois Newt installé sur son lit, Thomas prend un tabouret et s'assoit à ses côtés. Il n'ose plus le toucher. Il craint d'avoir la preuve que son ami est mort pendant les quelques secondes qui viennent de s'écouler. Peut-être qu'il est froid comme la pierre, peut-être que ses mains sont molles, sans vie. Ses propres mains se mettent à trembler, son dos se voute, sa tête se baisse, ses yeux se ferment fort pour empêcher ses larmes de couler. Une main sur son dos le fait sursauter et en ouvrant les yeux sur Minho, il pleure.

\- Ca va aller Thomas... On a fait tout ce qu'il fallait. Il va vivre. Lui assure-t-il.

Minho s'installe à même le sol, le dos posé contre un poteau de la tente, la tête basculée en arrière. Les minutes passent, puis les heures. A un moment, Minho se lève pour se dégourdir les jambes, aller chercher quelque chose à boire et manger un truc. Il ramène un bout de pain et un verre d'eau à Thomas, persuadé qu'il refusera de se nourrir plus que ça. Il est même étonné qu'il avale ces quelques provisions. Mais il le fait, et ça fait sourire l'asiatique. Peut-être que son discours sur le continent résonne encore en lui ? S'il se laisse mourir de faim et que Newt se réveille, le blond ne le supporterait pas. Dans un élan de tendresse presque paternelle, Minho glisse une main dans les cheveux de Thomas, en serre doucement la racine et lui tapote l'arrière du crâne avant d'aller retrouver sa place contre le poteau.

Les jours continuent de s'écouler et la vie du camp avec. Minho et Thomas sont toujours auprès de Newt et se relaient pour aller chercher à manger, se faire une rapide toilette ou utiliser les sanitaires. C'est au tour de Thomas de sortir. Il gémit un peu en dépliant son dos et ses jambes. A défaut de mieux, ils n'ont qu'un tabouret pour s'assoir. Une fois debout, il s'étire, la majorité de ses articulations craque, c'est libérateur. Sa tête lui donne toujours l'impression d'être dans le brouillard, mais il se désépaissit.

Newt reprend des couleurs. Les veinures noires ont quasiment toutes disparu et certainement que celles qui restent sont simplement dues à l'état général du blond plus qu'à la Braise. Malik et Brenda se relaient pour venir le nourrir à grand renfort de bouillies diverses. Mais il ne se réveille toujours pas. « C'est long mais normal Thomas. Lui a dit Brenda. La Braise était quasiment au stade le plus avancé et elle a fait des dégâts. Il faut le temps que tout son organisme se remette. » Ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre, Thomas s'est contenté de lui serrer la main, reconnaissant, avant de reprendre le bras de Newt entre ses doigts.

Le soleil l'éblouit quand Thomas sort de la tente, mais il ne brule plus. La mer toute proche rafraichit l'air, il est bien plus respirable que sur la Terre Brulée. Il boitille jusqu'à la fontaine qu'ils ont construite-là. Il pose ses deux mains sur le bord puis allume l'eau avant de se débarbouiller le visage, puis de se rincer les cheveux. Il en est là quand il entend Minho.

\- THOMAS !

Ses poils sur dressent sur ses bras et sans même prendre le temps de la réflexion, comme par réflexe, il se met à courir. Courir vers la tente. Il pousse les draps de l'entrée d'un seul geste, trébuche en rentrant et croit rêver quand il relève les yeux.

Newt est toujours là, mais il est assis dans son lit, son dos soutenu par une des mains de Minho. Il est revenu. D'où, personne ne le sait. D'entre les morts peut-être. Mais il est revenu. Et Thomas n'arrive pas à y croire. Il a l'impression que ça fait des années qu'il attend là, à son chevet, guettant le moindre signe de réveil. Il n'ose pas s'approcher mais...

\- Tommy... ?

Newt fronce les sourcils, comme s'il n'était pas sûr de reconnaitre son ami. Son amant. Thomas s'avance. Il voudrait lui dire que oui, c'est lui, mais les mots sont bloqués dans sa gorge. Ses yeux sont rouges, mais il ne pleure pas. Il a trop pleuré ses derniers temps et l'émotion est presque trop forte. Il hoche simplement la tête et lui tend la main quand il arrive près du lit. Minho laisse sa place sur le tabouret, mais Thomas n'ose pas encore s'y assoir. Il ne le fait que quand Newt tend une main tremblante vers la sienne et serre ses doigts avec le peu de force qu'il a. Et cette fois, Thomas pleure. Il se pose sur le tabouret, laisse son dos se vouter vers l'avant et porte les doigts de Newt à ses lèvres. Ils sont chauds. Newt se penche aussi comme il peut et pose son front contre celui de Thomas. Aucun mot n'est échangé mais ils seraient de trop. Certaines situations se passent de paroles.

Newt reste encore quelques jours à l'infirmerie. Rapidement, ils se rendent compte qu'il a des trous de mémoires. Oublis qui se confirment quand le blond sort de convalescence. La première personne qu'ils croisent, c'est Gally. L'ancien Blocard tape trois fois dans l'épaule de Newt, du plat de sa grande main.

\- Heureux de te voir debout Newt.

Thomas voit qu'il est ému, mais ce type a toujours eu des problèmes de communication, alors il n'en dit ni n'en montre pas plus et retourne à ses occupations. Newt se penche sur Thomas.

\- Minho ne l'avait pas tué lui ? Lui demande-t-il, discrètement.

Thomas souffle un rire.

\- Si. Mais il n'est pas mort et a rejoint un groupe de Résistants. Il nous a aidés à faire tomber Wicked. On n'en serait pas là sans lui.

Newt hoche la tête puis hausse les épaules. Il n'ajoute rien et ça fait de nouveau rire Thomas.

D'un peu plus loin, Brenda et Minho les observent. L'œil avisé de Minho remarque qu'ils marchent comme s'ils étaient soudés à la hanche. Il remarque qu'à chaque pas, leurs mains se frôlent sans oser s'attraper. Il remarque qu'à chaque fois que Newt trébuche, Thomas le stabilise sans même que l'un ou l'autre ne s'en rende compte. Il remarque que si Thomas s'éloigne un peu trop, Newt le cherche automatiquement et se rapproche de lui. Les voir comme ça fait sourire l'asiatique.

\- Tu crois qu'ils s'avoueront plus rapidement qu'ils s'aiment cette fois-ci ? Ou il va falloir tout recommencer du début ? Demande Brenda, en riant.

Minho rit à son tour.

\- Je n'aurai pas assez de patience pour les voir se tourner autour cent ans. Dit-il.

Le soir-même, alors que la plupart des habitants du Refuge sont allés se coucher et que les autres discutent doucement autour du feu ou ailleurs, Newt et Thomas se dirigent vers la pierre érigée au milieu du camp. Des noms y sont gravés. Les noms de ceux qui ont péris. Celui de Teresa y est écrit. Minho a dû l'inscrire quand Thomas était encore en convalescence. Il y a aussi celui de Chuck, d'Alby, de Ben. Celui de Newt.

Lui et Thomas s'arrêtent au pied de la pierre. L'un tient un marteau. L'autre un burin. D'une main, celle qui est vide, Thomas serre les épaules de Newt et l'amène contre lui. Ils ont beau faire la même taille, à cet instant précis, Newt parait grandir de secondes en secondes et pourtant, il se blottit quand même contre Thomas. Le brun lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille, mais ces mots n'appartiennent qu'à eux. Quelques minutes passent, puis Thomas lève son burin et le pose juste avant le N. Newt donne le premier coup. Une minute plus tard, son nom est barré : il n'est pas mort.

* * *

BOOM ! VOILA ! Qu'est-ce tu vas dire James Dashner hein ?! Rien du tout hein ! Alors ! :D


End file.
